


Guilt

by PrincelyGoro



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, M/M, Referenced future murder, thoughts, well sad cuddling tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincelyGoro/pseuds/PrincelyGoro
Summary: Goro thinks about his relationship with Akira and their future.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> goro is my muse cause it's so easy to write him?? also angst because when the hell is goro not suffering oof  
> anyway, I wrote this on my way to efteling, weirdly enough. Whatever tho, hope you enjoy this~

It is bittersweet. How he kisses me, with so much overflowing love and passion that it makes me dizzy. How he puts one of his hands on my cheek and strokes it tenderly, a featherlight touch. How he buries his other hand into my hair and plays with my locks while we're kissing until we can't breathe anymore.

Pulling apart is painful. I want to stay connected, forever and ever, to him. I want his lips to stay on mine, even if I suffocate. I want his hands to stay on me and never let go.

I want to be his and I want him to be mine.

Am I selfish? I have never been more selfish.

Am I a hypocrite? Yes, because soon, I will be the one taking the life of the one I want to be mine. I will put a bullet in his head and end his life.

I've always been disgusted by myself. But in the moment I will have the gun in my hand and point it at my love's head and pull the trigger...

That will be when I am the most disgusted by myself.

"Goro?"

I open my eyes, having closed them to muse, to reflect, on my feelings and actions, and look up. I had nestled my head into his chest the night prior right before falling asleep. It is a bit difficult to look up like this, but I manage.

"Akira?"

His face has worry written all over it. It makes my heart ache, like as if it hadn't been hurting this whole time already.

"What's the matter? You've been awake this whole time and you were incredibly tense. Something's wrong. Tell me, Goro. I'm here for you."

It is as soothing as it is painful. Akira's love for me is genuine and pure. It is overflowing and overwhelming. He loves me with his whole heart and would do so much for me.

Akira loves me, but I'll kill him.

I'm already guilty of a crime that should never be forgiven: Letting him fall in love with me, instead of keeping my distance. I was too intrigued and let my walls down around him. We let ourselves love each other, but it hurts so bad as it makes me feel warm.

I wish I could change fate. I wish I could have met Akira earlier. I wish I could tear off my mask and confess.

But I can't.

"School and my detective work has been stressing me quite much... I feel exhausted from it, but..." I lie, because I can never admit to the truth, but-

"I feel more relaxed by your side. I know that... I know that there's someone by my side who cares for me, who loves me-" And that's as far as I can spill the truth, as my tears start spilling as well. I bury my head back into Akira's chest and he holds me, holds me warm and tight, and I melt in his embrace.

If only this could last forever. If only I wasn't a traitor.


End file.
